Before and after Portal and Portal2
by GreenspireTC
Summary: This fanfic is about the happenings of Portal and Portal2 before and after


Before And After Portal and Portal 2

"Waaa waaaaa waaaaa" cried the infant Doug Rattman.

"Doug darling please take care of Doug junior," said Doug's mother.

"I'm on it, Honey" said Doug's father. "Honey, did you give little Dougie medication or something, he's acting loopy?"

"What kind of mother would I be if I gave our infant son drugs!?"

"I don't know, his eyes are flailing back and forth like he's seeing things."

"Maybe he's just observant or something."

_Twelve years later_

"MOM THE MONSTER THE MONSTER IS COMING FOR ME MOM!" said Doug franticly.

"Its just your mind playing trick on you Honey don't worry."

SMASH went a vase on the ground. Doug's mother ran to his room, "Dougey are you alright, oh my god" said Doug's mother as she saw the badly injured Doug Rattmann.

"Thats it we are getting you psychologically checked out," said Doug's mother.

_Two Days Later _

"Mrs. Rattmann'' said the doctor sadly, "were afraid that your son has schizophrenia."

"What's that?" said Doug's mother confused.

"Its a condition where the brain, well in this case your sons brain, cannot distinguish imagination from reality. But don't be alarmed, we can control it with medication."

"Oh good my Dougie won't be scared any more."

_Twenty Years Later_

Ring ring went Doug's phone. "Hello."

"Hi honey how is college?" said Doug's mother.

"Oh its going great, the only problem is that there aren't any jobs to choose from in particle physics" said Doug.

"Thats what I called you for, your Aunt has remarried to a man named Cave Johnson. He owns a company named Aperture Laboratories and she got you a job there, of course you will have an interview with him but its worth a shot after you graduate."

_Five Years Later_

"Hmmm hmmm hmmm" hummed Doug nervously before his interview at aperture science "Hmmm hmmm hmmm ..." Doug notices at the corner of his eye his anti-psychotic medicine and picks it up. "I rely on you for my success. I would like to thank you for that," he took two pills out of the bottle and swallowed them, he got in his car and started making his way toward Aperture Laboratories.

When he got there he was greeted by a woman. She was quite pretty with a scarf around her neck, she introduces herself.

"Hello, I'm Caroline. I'm Cave Johnson's assistant, you must be the person interviewing for the job opening," said Caroline.

"Yes I am, oh, excuse me I am Doug Rattman, I major in particle physics."

"I would save it for the interview," said Caroline jokingly. Caroline shows Doug inside and then to Cave Johnson's office.

"Hello you must be the lucky sap who could be the future of Aperture Science, or not, but either way I'm happy to have you here, come sit down. I have a couple questions I want to ask you, do you work for those money grubbing dim wits at Black Mesa or have had any association with them?" said Mr. Johnson obviously annoyed.

"What is Black Mesa?" said Doug confused.

"That's just what I like to hear," said Mr. Johnson. "Just one more question, do you have any psychological disabilities? I don't what my scientists thinking about anything else but science," said .

"Uuummm" Doug thought, but as Doug was thinking Mr. Johnson's assistant Caroline bust through the door and said,

"Mr. Johnson test subject 6a has been injured!" Mr. Johnson in a hurry to resolve the problem, said,

"Welcome to Aperture Laboratories, you start a week from now" and ran out the door. Caroline sill in the room looked at Doug, then walked to a filing cabinet and took out a file.

"These are the supplies you will need to have next week," said Caroline.

_Two Weeks Later_

"Doug how have you enjoyed your first week at Aperture Laboratories?" said Mr. Johnson.

"It was phenomenal, why?" said Doug.

"Well I was wondering, since the lab boys are going on strike for bad working conditions I thought you could finish up a project they were working on. But it will require a couple extra hours, I will pay you double for the day," said Mr. Johnson.

"Ok sure" said Doug. That night Doug needed to take some of his anti-psychotic medicine so he walks to his locker to get some eeee rrrr kkkk when the locker he was trying to open it slowly so no one knew what he was doing.

"Doug is that you?" said Caroline. Scared, Doug turned around and accidentally dropped the bottle of medication. Caroline leaned over and picked it up. "Anti-psychotics why would you need these?" said Caroline. Doug sighed and said,

"Ok look, I have schizophrenia." Caroline looked at him but not in the way a parent would look at a child that had performed a misdeed, but how a mother would look at a hurt child when there was nothing that she could do. Caroline hugged him and said,

"My Dad had schizophrenia, he ended up taking his own life when I was 6." She let go of him, gave him his medication, turned arownd, and walked away.

_Two Months Later_

"Doug" said Mr. Johnson on the intercom in Doug's office.

" Yes sir" said Doug.

"I have to talk to you." said sadly. "Come to my office."

"Umm ok" said Doug nervously. When he got to 's office he saw a man that was dieing. Mr Johnson said,

"Doug I have two new projects for you before, well you know, I want you to make an artificial intelligence and program my consciousness into it, in unison. I want you to make a miniature Aperture Science handheld portal device and get test subjects to test it out, and make and invent new things to make the tests safer. We don't want any lawsuits on our hands, we're bankrupt as it is, so can you do this for me."

"Umm yeah we'll get right on it sir." said Doug.

Two Years Later

"Excuse me Doug" said Caroline as she walked into Doug's office.

"Yeah what can I do for you?" said Doug.

"It's about , he..." Caroline choked up, " has passed away." "What, he was the backbone of our company." said Doug sadly.

"I know but he told me to play his audio tape to the whole of Aperture science" said Caroline. chhhhhhhh. "Hello Aperture Science, Cave Johnson here. If I don't survive until the AI is completed, I want to put Caroline in my place. She will say she can't do it, but I know she can. On the day we activate GLADOS, I want to have a bring your daughter to work day. We need to inspire young audiences to engage with science, mostly women."

"I told him that I didn't want to do this but he didn't listen." said Caroline.

" I don't trust the technology. It's going to be hard to have an AI conscious and have it mentally stable, but I've made a condensed version on the portal gun so at least that's done." said Doug.

Two Days Later

Ring ring went Caroline's phone at 4 am, "Hello." said Caroline.

"Hey, we're finished with the AI, we need you here asap." said a worker at the laboratories.

"Oh ok, I'll be right there." said Caroline. She gets to the laboratory and goes into the AI facility, "Ok we are going to attach you to a brain scanner to see your brain then insert the specific brain wave into the computer," said a laboratory worker.

"Please don't do this, I don't think the conscience is working well." exclaimed Doug.

"We are doing this weather you like it or not" said a laboratory worker "commencing brain san ... brain scan completed come on out Caroline the brain scans take a while to process" Caroline stood to the side of GLADOS hoping to be out of the range of harm if it would be present to them "activating GLADOS"

"Welcome to the Aperture Science enrichment center" said GLADOS.

"Do you know you are living," said a scientist. "Of course why wouldn't I?" said GLADOS. "Is there anything you will need for the bring your daughter to work day? "Yes I will need a cat, some neurotoxin, and a box so I can show the Schrodinger's cat experiment," said GLADOS.

"Yes of course," said the scientist.

The Next Day

"GLADOS are you ready for your experiment?"

"Yes I am," said GLADOS "come along children, before I start the experiment I want to make an announcement." Carolina was in the same place thinking she was away from harm, and Doug Had his guard up GLADOS still talking says. "The enrichment center would like to announce a new employee initiative of forced voluntary participation, if any Aperture Science employees would like to opt of this new voluntary testing program please remember science rhymes with compliance, do you know what doesn't rhyme with compliance? **Neurotoxin.** " She sprayed neurotoxin throughout the facility so much infact that a pipe burst and flew through Caroline. Doug went to her aid

"NO Caroline!, STOP THIS GLADOS!." said Doug.

"It's funny your were right not to trust me." said Glados, as Doug narrowly avoided capture and neurotoxin, he escaped the room then he went to his locker for his pills, only two more were left he had he wrote on a sticky note "For the end times."

watch?v=oKoFdTLouaQ

this is an audio recordings of Doug Rattmann between GLADOS taking over Aperture Science and her downfall.

comic/#1

go to this link it's a portal comic made by Valve the creators of portal. this will explain in more detail what will happen next.

watch?v=1TfPkrDRDKE

This minute long video will explain the half life series storyline that I'm incorporating into this fan fic without this video you will probably not understand the plot.

P.S. half life is also made by Valve.

Doug opens his eyes " Am I alive am I dead I can feel my back and head now my legs and my arms NOOOOOOOOOO! why throughout all my endeavors does life make the cule decision to keep me with my suffering in its wake I CAN'T DO THIS ANY MORE JUST TAKE THE REMAINDER OF ME!"

"Doug" said a voice

"Caroline?" said Doug

"yes please keep going I believe in you" Said the voice of Caroline

"WHAT SHOULD I DO" said Doug

"Just keep going" the the voice of Caroline in a voice like silk. So he got up and exits the cryogenic lab, and went into the first test chamber and quickly escaped, he followed Caroline's voice into a large hallway and saw a finite figure of her.

"Caroline!" he yells excitedly, he runs to her and hugs her, and in a voice he had dreaded all his life in Aperture laboratories said,

"Hello Doug." He looked up, it was Glados! he jumped back so fast he could of dogged an arrow coming at his at point blank range. Of course it wasn't glados but it mentally scared him, he ran around a corner and cried. "AHHHHHHHH!," He yelled in rage, he calmed down "Someone so courteous was turned into someone so despised." he had a flashback and saw Caroline and the pole coming toward her he jumped between the two and wished it had actually gone that way he snapped out of it

"Im going to kill her" He said, so he follows a corridor down, to an elevator he goes up to the main office floor here glados was he heard Glados saying something

"I will help your war efforts if you give me some of your men for tests subjects." said glados

"there are more people people who glados isn't killing which means either she is restrained or she is tamed... or the people who she is working with are the same as her" At that time it was too late he had already ran out in joy all his hope all his joy was wiped away. The things glados was talking to were cyborgs half men half machine, they grabbed Doug and made him work the nuclear reactors, to keep the facility going he wasn't allowed to sleep eat or drink the only thing they provided him was anti psychotic medicine so he could think straight in the mits of the situation he kept muttering to himself why "Why... why ... why" the first time he tried to reason with them the started attacking him with these mallets that had electricity coursing through them after the first day he knew he had to escape "I need to get out of here... I won't last another day" said Doug he knew than since those things were looking through glasses brain they had her shut down so he put the nuclear reactors on self destruct mode and went to the main chamber were glados was and he quietly and slowly took one of the memory balk containing the portal and glados project blueprints then took a metal pole to arm himself and destroyed one of the cyborgs and took the antipsychotics that it had found a vent and made his way up to the surface.

He got to the surface it was snowing and he was passing out from the cold as he fell to sleep he say a figure it was yelling for help. when he woke up he saw three people one was a man in an orange suit another was a girl in raggedy clothes and the last was a person that looked like a doctor on his lab coat it said black mesa this man introduced himself he said "Hello I'm Dr." Dr Siler looked at Doc's lab coat and said "Oh my god this man is working for Aperture" before Dr Cliner had finished his sentence Doug said "worked for Aperture science" Dr cliner sadly responded "whait what are you saying did you get fired" Doug responded "Well to answer that question I'll have to tell you a story" Doug told them everything about glados about his attempt to destroy her and about how miserable his life was inside the facility referring to it as a mental death trap" Dr Cliner looked down at the ground we're never going to win this war now Doug looked at him and said what do you mean what war" Doug looked at Dr Kleiner and said "what war" Dr Cliner told him about the war between the the combine and why they came to Aperture Dr Cliner said to Doug "now we're never going to win the war" after 5 minutes of silence Doug remembered the memory core in his lab coat pocket "Dr Cliner" said Doug "I have a piece of technology from Aperture" Dr cliner looks up excitedly "You do!, thats great" Doug gives Dr cliner the memory core and after arownd 30 minutes of examination Dr Cliner said "Doug this memory core can connect wirelessly to glados, which means we can give her comans" Doug said "which means we can destroy the combine" "maybe with neurotoxin" said Dr Cliner "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" "Dr Cliner we found out he has PTSD we can give him medication for it" said Alex "Yes yes give them two him hurry" said Dr Cliner "we're going into the Aperture science lab tomorrow get the weapons ready pleas"

The Next Day

"Ready to go Alex" said Dr Cliner

"Yay I got Doug we're all ready to go, have you sent the command to glados" said Alex "yay" said Dr Kleiner, Dr Cliner Alex and Doug went down to the aperture science lab to find dead combine and turrets "My god, it worked" said Alex "Now were in charge of the facility" said Dr Cliner "Now we only need to fix up some programming in Glodos and give her neurotoxin" "NO NO YOU CANT DO THAT YOU NEED TO SHUT HER DOWN" said Doug furiously "But imagine the potential we could take the combine down and make the world just" said Dr Cliner as Doug walked off into an office room "hey look one of the combine must have found a portal gun we could examine it and make one of our own" said Alex" "I'm not living in a world with that micalical abomination, a portal gun, I will do what I have to do" said Doug "Doug? we need help running the facil... OH MY GOD" said Alex as she looked at the dead Doug Rattmann "Disappointingly it looks like a suicide with a portal gun, the immense energy shattered his head"

Dr Kleiner and Alex and Gordon FreeMan go on to defeat the combing with the new technology they found in Glados's memory bake, and they go on to make a utopian world where life lives in peace.


End file.
